Juste un mot
by Asrial
Summary: Kanon se languit de Shion qui reste confiné a son passé, incapable de faire son deuil. Mais ca se laisse pas faire les pirates.


Juste un mot

Je demande souvent à faire le planton dans la salle du trône, juste pour passer quelques heures avec lui. Je reste en silence à sa gauche, un pas en arrière.

Même s'il porte son casque, il a depuis longtemps renoncé à son masque, a ma grande satisfaction. Même si ses yeux restent dans les ombres, je peux passer mes heures solitaires et silencieuses à observer sa bouche.

Avec les années, les siècles même, ces yeux sont devenus deux mares sans fond totalement impénétrables. Même lorsque nous faisons l'amour, je n'arrive jamais à lire la moindre émotion dedans.

Mais sa bouche….

La courbe de ses lèvres est aussi volubile que ses yeux sont muets.

Depuis quatre ans que nous sommes ensembles, j'ai apprit à saisir la moindre nuance de ces lèvres fines. J'en connais la moindre crispation, la moindre ébauche de sourire, le moindre frémissement d'amusement et l'infime fossette qui apparait presque à leur coin lorsque le désir enflamme les reins de mon vieux bélier.

Il n'y à guère que comme ca que je peux soupçonner qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi après tout. Il ne parle pas de ses sentiments, mon vieux bélier…

Un soupir silencieux m'échappe.

Des fois, souvent, je ne peux que me demander pourquoi Shion reste avec moi. Ou plutôt, pourquoi je reste avec lui, à quémander la moindre de ses attentions comme un chiot réclame une caresse à son maitre.

Ho, nous sommes plus que compatibles entre les draps. Le pope est toujours des plus enthousiaste avec moi. Il sait comment me rendre à moitié fou de plaisir ou de désir mais…. Des fois, souvent, je me surprends à vouloir être davantage qu'un simple camarade de sommier que l'on abandonne au matin et que l'on retrouve le soir mais finalement sans attache.

…..Parfois, j'ai l'impression que son cœur est mort.

La dernière audience s'achève. Shion vient de rendre la justice, aussi équitable que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il gronde ou qu'il punit, ses victimes subissent davantage la douceur de sa voix, pourtant si douce mais surtout si chargée de déception, que la vraie punition n'est finalement qu'un à-côté désagréable. Décevoir Shion est, tout au moins pour les chevaliers, plus difficile que d'être menacé d'être répudié.

Cela se finit toujours de la même façon, quel que soit l'âge du contrevenant. Le chevalier se retrouve à genoux devant le trône, la tête basse et les épaules secouées de sanglots explosifs. Shion quitte son trône, s'agenouille près du chevalier, pose sa main sur sa tête, puis lui pardonne d'une voix douce.  
>La punition est toujours là, prête à être subit, mais même si ce sont des coups de fouets, Shion a pardonné.<p>

Alors c'est le cœur presque léger que la punition est subie.

Même si le cœur de mon vieux bélier est mort, il sait comment réchauffer et apaiser celui de ses chevaliers, même lorsqu'il les punit. Il le fait depuis si longtemps…

Je reste dans l'ombre, à ma place, et le suis comme si j'en étais une moi-même.

Mu retient comme toujours son geste d'enfant de sauter au cou de Shion lorsqu'il le voit. Ce n'est que lorsque Shion lui sourit et lui ouvre les bras qu'il se permet ce geste de tendresse que je rêverais d'avoir un jour de mon vieux bélier. Comme toujours les yeux de Shion sont froids, calmes comme une mare gelée. Son sourire chaud ne monte jamais jusqu'à ses yeux, quoi qu'il fasse. Il aime Mu de tout ce qui reste de son cœur pourtant. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il l'invite à passer une soirée avec lui dans son temple. Ils passent alors des heures à discuter en atlante, nichés l'un contre l'autre. Mu à se réchauffer aux infimes brandons des sentiments qu'il reste à son maitre et Shion à la flamme vive de ceux de son élève.

Je ne sais lequel est le plus demandeur… Mu de retrouver son maitre ou Shion de retrouver quelques sentiments réels.

…Ou moi d'espérer qu'un jour, je ne serais plus simplement un corps complaisant sous les draps et que Mu pourra ranimer ce que je n'arrive pas à enflammer.

J'ai mit longtemps à comprendre pourquoi je m'accroche autant à Shion. Et plus encore à l'accepter.

Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à pouvoir aimer et encore moins à accepter sereinement de me retrouver ainsi enchainé à un autre par une pulsion imbécile ou un sentiment stupide.

J'ai lutté contre ce besoin, ce désir…

Au début, ce n'était que cela d'ailleurs. Un désir, une lubie, une bêtise de gamin qui retrouve la vie et se jette à la tête de celui qui a fait de son enfance un enfer, par simple défiance de gosse.

Je l'ai poursuivit de mes assiduités, de mes plaisanteries douteuses et de mon agressivité.

Sa passivité première me mettait en rage. Son sourire doux au regard froid me faisait grincer des dents.

Il n'a pas lutté la première fois que je l'ai coincé contre un mur pour trousser ses robes. Son regard était toujours aussi calme, aussi tranquille.

Juste ce sourire madré d'un poil d'amusement. Le même amusement qu'un père peut en avoir envers un fils qui vient de lui piquer sa voiture pour sortir avec sa copine mais l'a planté dans un platane sans rien avoir.

…. Un père peut-il avoir un sourire amusé dans une telle situation ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais eut de père.

Mais c'est ainsi que j'imagine Shion. Le genre de sourire au blâme amusé qui contient un monde d'humour réprimé et d'expériences centenaires qui font passer la catastrophe pour une bêtise de gosse. Et ses yeux morts qui fixent la vie comme si elle n'était que cendre…

"- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?"

J'ai grincé des dents sous son ton tranquille alors que mes mains brulantes courraient sur la peau de ses flancs.

Je l'ai lâché, fou de rage. Et de honte aussi.

Ne venais-je pas d'agresser mon pope de la plus humiliante des façons ?

Il a posé sa main sur ma joue, aussi tranquille que si je venais de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes.

Et c'était finit.  
>J'étais condamné.<p>

Sa tranquillité même, son calme olympien venait de refermer sur mon cou le plus étroit et le plus délicieux des colliers.

Ma réaction a été la même que celle d'un chien agressif de solitude à qui on met une main sur la nuque. Je ne lui ai pas léché la main en gémissant mais le résultat était le même.

Il ne m'a pas entrainé de force dans ses appartements. Il m'a juste dit un mot. Tranquille, comme toujours. Avec un petit sourire chaleureux, même si ses yeux étaient glacials.

"- Viens."

Juste un mot, même pas un ordre, qui m'a condamné.

J'aurais pu faire demi-tour, il ne m'en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Ce n'est pas son genre. Depuis deux siècles il négocie avec des fous furieux après tout. Un de plus ou un de moins….

Mais je l'ai suivit, les mains moites, le cœur battant à tout rompre…

Moi qui lui avais sauté dessus bien déterminé à… à quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne suis pas un violeur malgré toute mon agressivité. Non, comme un idiot, je m'étais jeté à son cou dans l'espoir qu'il m'arrête, qu'il mette un terme à ma solitude autant qu'à mes peurs.

Je reste comme les autres après tout. Un simple gamin trop vite grandit, effrayé par la nuit et qui recherche la protection de la seule personne du Sanctuaire qui semble capable d'apaiser nos craintes.

Je l'ai suivit dans sa chambre, je l'ai laissé me pousser sur le monstrueux stade de rugby qui lui sert de lit puis je me suis soumis à sa main sans même réfléchir.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, midi était passé depuis longtemps. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il attende mon réveil bien sur. Shion est le pope, il a des devoirs et des obligations… Non, j'aurais juste aimé qu'il me réveille avant de partir. Même si c'était pour me jeter hors de ses draps ou juste me dire "je pars". Peu importait, mais quelque chose… Ne pas avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet pour la nuit abandonné une fois le soleil levé… cela m'aurait…Rassuré…  
>Et c'est ce qui m'a enchainé un peu plus encore…..<p>

Je ne suis pas borné. Du tout. Je ne suis pas non plus impulsif, incohérent, brutal, possessif, déterminé. Je ne prends pas mal la moindre offense, même imaginaire.

Du tout….

Non.  
>Je suis une boule de vice et de scandale qui ne vit que pour causer problème, mon jumeau s'en est aperçut plus souvent qu'à son tour.<p>

Bref.  
>J'ai été vexé.<br>Comme un pou.

Alors je me suis accroché.

Ajoutons à cela l'évidente capacité sous-couettale de notre vénéré pope et l'évident soulagement que je ressentais entre ses bras…

J'étais bien dans ses bras. Juste bien…

J'y suis encore tellement bien que je ne peux accepter qu'il est sans doute temps pour moi de les quitter puisque jamais je n'y trouverai non ce dont j'ai besoin, mais ce dont j'ai envie.

Je me sens tellement apaisé dans ses bras que cela en devient une drogue qui finira par m'étouffer et me tuer si je ne m'en libère pas bientôt.

Je repose dans ses bras, une fois encore. Comme toujours, mon corps est épuisé, apaisé, satisfait… le sien aussi exsude du contentement repus de vieux félin. Il est toujours ainsi après l'amour. Pendant les quelques minutes qui lui sont nécessaire pour revenir de son plaisir, il est…. Presque humain… Il me laisse poser ma joue sur son épaule, il va même jusqu'à entourer mon torse de ses bras. Et comme toujours, cela finit trop vite.

Il me repousse, ho certes gentiment, mais il se dégage de mes bras. Toujours il fixe quelques instants le grand portrait en pied en face du lit.

Longtemps je n'ai pas osé lui demander qui était ce noble digne et hautain qui nous fixe dans ce lit où Shion s'évertue à me faire crier chaque nuit plus fort. Shion ne m'aurait jamais répondu. Mu n'a pas osé.

Saga par contre….

J'ai ressentit de la haine pour cet homme mort depuis des siècles. J'ai hait ce Rodrigue, non pour avoir aimé mon vieux bélier, mais pour l'avoir abandonné. Sa mort à tué le cœur de Shion sans qu'il soit possible de le guérir et encore moins avec ce portrait qui nous fixe éternellement dans le silence….

Mon grand bélier s'est endormit contre moi.

D'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui m'endors le premier. Ce soir, je ne peux détourner mon regard de celui de cet espagnol mort depuis des siècles. Que dirait-il s'il revenait maintenant et trouvait son compagnon toujours aussi blessé deux cents années après ?

Je ne le connais pas, mais quelque chose dans ce regard fier me dit qu'il serait en colère.  
>Et déçut.<p>

Attendrit sans doute, mais déçut.

Je l'imagine d'ici, le regard tendre mais un peu triste, la courbe des lèvres désolée mais affectueuse. Je l'imagine secouer un instant le chef avec un soupir avant de gronder notre pope comme lui nous gronde quand nous faisons des bêtises.

Il y a une telle dignité dans ce portait.  
>Et… une telle tristesse…<p>

Non dans le dessin en lui-même, mais dans ce qu'il représente.

Dans cette chaîne qui entrave notre pope comme ses mains m'entravent.

Il ne peut pas plus se libérer de ses souvenirs que moi de sa présence. Mais la différence est là.

Il reste prisonnier d'un souvenir au cœur d'une vie nouvelle. Il est à nouveau jeune. Il à une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle existence… Quelque part, est-ce égoïste de ma part de penser qu'il va la gâcher s'il reste ainsi ? Est-ce méprisable de ma part que d'espérer qu'il puisse non oublier, mais au moins s'émanciper de cette présence éternelle et immuable qui m'observe ?

Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi, Rodrigue Y Barrada si nos places avaient été échangées. Aurais-tu accepté de voir lentement ton compagnon se détruire pour des souvenirs enfuis et sans espoir de retour ?

Je me dégage lentement des bras de Shion. Nu, je m'approche de ce portrait qui m'obsède comme jamais. Comme un adversaire honnis, comme un vieux camarade dont j'attends la réponse à mes angoisses….

Il est le dernier lien de Shion avec une époque dont il est temps de faire table rase. Même Dokho a finit par laisser partir le souvenir de son maître et de Yuzuhira.

J'observe le profil de mon vieux bélier endormit.

Dans son sommeil, il n'est plus le digne et puissant maitre du Sanctuaire. Il n'est plus cet homme froid et dur dont la moindre crispation de paupière donne des sueurs froides aux apprentis.

Il n'est plus qu'un tout jeune homme de vingt ans recroquevillé en position fœtale et qui cherche visiblement une chaleur et une protection qu'il se refuse à admettre.

Je regarde une dernière fois ce portrait qui m'observe.

"- Adieu, Chevalier. Il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose… Ni lui ni moi ne vous oublierons…"

Je pourrais presque voir le portrait sourire alors que la flamme de la bougie commence à ronger le coin de la toile.  
>Très vite, les huiles s'enflamment et attaquent la peinture.<p>

"- NON !"

J'attrape Shion au vol quand il se réveille en sursaut et se précipite pour éteindre tout ce qu'il reste de l'homme de sa vie… Sa première vie…

"- Non Shion…."

Je le serre contre moi comme un enfant terrifié, déployant mon cosmos pour étouffer le sien alors qu'il hurle mentalement d'angoisse.

Je ne le lâche pas plus lorsque Saga et Mu débarquent dans la chambre en catastrophe pour voir les derniers morceaux de tableaux se consumer.

"- Qu'est ce que…."

"- Il était temps."

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, davantage pour Shion que pour Mu.

Je redoute plus la réaction de mon jeune frère que celle de mon vieux mouton.

Mu s'approche de nous. Il s'agenouille lentement avant d'effleurer la joue de son maitre.

"- Shion… Tu pleures…."

Il pleure oui. Des larmes qui ne semblent pas vouloir se tarir. Des larmes qui roulent sur ses joues là où aucune autre n'a coulé depuis près de deux siècles et demi. Des larmes sur lui-même, sur Rodrigue, sur leurs amis morts au combat.  
>Des larmes de deuil.<p>

Enfin.

Je pose ma main sur l'arrière de son crane et le force doucement à venir enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

"- Tout va bien, Shion… Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu continues comme ça et tu le sais…"

Les larmes coulent dans mon cou sans que je ne me soucie de ma nudité ou de la sienne jusqu'à ce que Saga pose un peignoir sur nos épaules.

Mon frère entraine doucement Mu avec lui. Le jeune mouton se laisse faire.

Il n'y a pas de condamnation dans ses yeux.

Juste de la tristesse.  
>Et… un peu d'espoir aussi….<p>

J'ai fait ce qu'il n'a jamais eut la force de faire.

Les larmes se sont transformées en sanglots explosifs.

Les sanglots se sont transformés en hurlement de désespoir étouffés par les siècles avant d'être enfin libérés.

Shion pleure.

Il pleure sa vie.

Il pleure leurs morts.

Et je le garde contre moi, parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre, parce qu'il m'a enchainé à lui, mon vieux bélier.  
>Parce que je l'aime, ce vieux fou.<p>

Et parce que jamais, s'il devait me survivre, je ne le laisserai pas me mettre à la place ou à côté d'un espagnol sur un mur.

Je ne te laisserai pas seul, vieux bélier. Jamais.

Tu mourras de ma main avant s'il le faut.

Je te le promets.

Plus jamais tu ne serras seul.


End file.
